


Dark Touch

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark fic, Gore, Mind Control, Other, Unfinished Business, Violence, and to protect you, bad things happen, doesnt go as planned, gabriels revenge, non specific reader gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Trying to protect you while getting his revenge on Loki, Gabriel falls under the pagan god's control.





	Dark Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen for @asgardianarchangel's Dark Fic Challenge! I was super late getting it done because Inktober killed me, creatively and sleep wise. It hurts. DX
> 
> Hope you like it!

You ran.   

It was all you could do. With your hand clasped tight in Gabriel’s, you both ran.

Your panting breaths were all that could be heard, echoing through the corridor of the abandoned halls that were your escape. Turn after turn sent you deeper into the labyrinth, and you hoped further from your pursuer. 

Gabriel had been so sure of himself. That with a wooden sword and a good plan he could defeat Loki, get his revenge for the years he was tortured. You tried to tell him that it was a bad idea, that he should wait until his grace recharged a little more, that he needed backup. 

That he was too weak. 

You could tell you cut him deep with your words, that you only made him more determined to finish his fight, to rid himself of the anxiety and fear that followed him everywhere. He was so sure Loki’s death would give him that. 

You could cry that you had been right.

Gabriel’s broken sword lay long behind you, snapped in half with barely a thought from the pagan god. Gabriel panicked, and with no grace to protect you, grabbed your hand and ran, Loki’s malicious laughter following you both into the dark.

Each new turn brought you into a corridor that was unfamiliar, yet identical to the others around it. There were no windows, the only light coming from the fixtures in the ceiling, most of which were broken. The barely there lights flickered and shook, casting shadows and causing your adrenaline to spike sporadically.

Gabriel stopped suddenly in front of you, caught at the end of the hallway the split off in two opposite directions.

“Gabriel,” you panted, breathless at your escape, “we need to rest.”

“No!” he cried as he whipped around, eyes wide. “No, no we can't, cupcake,” he spoke a little softer. “I’m sorry, I know your exhausted, but we can't stop till we’re out of here.”

“It feels like we’ve been running forever,” you said as you gulped in air, trying to catch your breath as you leaned against the wall. “Don't you think we’ve lost him yet?”

Gabriel crowded up next to you, a hand on your shoulder as he continually scanned the dark halls for Loki. “No,” he whispered.

You met his eyes, and where yours held fear, his were sympathetic.

“I need to get you out of here,” Gabriel said as he grabbed your hand again. “Come on, let’s go.”

He pulled you away from the wall, a groan escaping your lips. Your feet dragged as you interlaced your fingers with his, and after a slight pause at the junction of the split, Gabriel made a quick left turn.

And ran right into Loki. 

Gabriel gasped as he stumbled back, his free arm sweeping wide to shield you behind him. You couldn't stop the terrified yelp that slipped out, momentarily stunned at Loki’s sudden appearance. 

“Oh, Gabriel,” he crooned in his deep drawl, “I’m afraid you won't be going anywhere.” 

Loki’s smile was dangerous, sharp and nasty. With his hands clasped casually behind his back, he took a step forward. And with every step Loki took, Gabriel stepped back, still shielding you as he pushed you further into the dark.

“Did you really think,” Loki took a step, “that you would be able,” another step, “to escape from me?”

“Don't come any closer,” Gabriel threatened. “I mean it.”

“What can you do to me?” Loki questioned, the smile sliding off his face. “You’re too graceless to even conjure your blade.”

Gabriel set his frown even deeper, knowing the truth in that sentence.

“I won't let you lay a finger on Y/N,” he hissed out through gritted teeth.

Loki’s smirk returned, terrible in its familiarity, and a chill ran up your spine.

“What makes you think I would have to, old friend?”

The demigod raised a hand, palm extended towards you both, and you felt yourself flung several feet from Gabriel. You heard him shout out for you, his voice full of dread as you collided with the far wall. A force held you there, pinning you to the concrete surface as your feet dangled a few inches from the ground. The pressure was constant, unrelenting. You felt like your whole body was being crushed.

Gabriel had watched you being hurled away from him like a rag doll, and as he turned back to Loki to demand he let you go, Loki was on him in a flash. He grabbed Gabriel, his fingers pressing hard into the archangels throat, pushed him back and slammed him into a wall. The force of it sent dust and debris crumbling around him, and Gabriel’s head was reeling from the hit. 

“How did you kill my sons, Gabriel?” Loki snarled. He pushed his fingers into the soft flesh of Gabriel’s neck a little tighter, relishing in the tiny gasps and the way Gabriel was weakly clawing at his arm. “Was it honorable? Did they fight back? Hurt you?” Loki pulled Gabriel away from the wall, only to slam him back again. “Was it quick,” Loki ducked his head closer, close enough for his whispered breath to waft over Gabriel’s ear, “because I promise you, my once brother, I will kill you both, and it will not be quick.”

A low rumble sounded in the cramped space, and you watched as Loki raised his free hand. A black smoke swirled around it, angry and violent. You tried to move, to yell, anything to distract Loki from whatever he was doing to Gabriel. But it was no use. The black smoke roiled wildly, bigger and bigger until it started to shrink, compressing itself into Loki’s palm. 

It was suddenly silent, nothing left of the smoke except a dark glow from Loki’s fingers. He looked back to you, smiled wickedly at your useless attempts to free yourself from his hold. 

“Child, you are going to  _ hate  _ this.”

His gaze returned to Gabriel, still struggling in his hold. Loki raised his hand, bringing his fingers ever closer to Gabriel.

The thought of Loki touching Gabriel made you want to vomit, to scream until you were hoarse, but you were still locked down from Loki’s power, and as those fingers slid over Gabriel’s eyes and up into his hair, all you could do was force your eyes closed as a searing light filled the small space.

A moment later the light faded enough that you could open your eyes, and you quickly looked to see what had happened to Gabriel. 

Loki and Gabriel were still standing, hadn’t moved from where they were pressed against the wall, but Gabriel was no longer restrained. He was standing, eyes closed, seemingly unharmed. Loki was chanting under his breath, too quiet for you to hear. A shiver ran through Gabriel, a soft inhale of breath through his nose, and Loki gave him an almost affectionate pat on the cheek.

“Open your eyes, boy.”

You flinched at Loki’s use of the same word Asmodeus used to manipulate and destroy Gabriel, and the fact that Gabriel didn't react at all was unsettling. But when Gabriel complied, obeyed an order without a fight, something was definitely wrong. You looked closer, and what you saw filled you with absolute terror. 

A deep black color had filled in Gabriel’s golden eyes, and his usually warm smile was replaced with the same vicious smirk that Loki wore.

Loki gave a low chuckle, and when they both turned their sharp gazes to you at the same time, like some kind of horrible mirror, your struggling increased two fold.

“Eager to get down, love?” Loki asked. With a snap of his fingers, you were pulled from the wall by an unseen force. Your body was yanked forward towards them, your toes dragging on the ground as you tried to stop yourself. 

“Now,” Loki started as you skidded to a stop in front of him, “Gabriel here said I wouldn’t lay a finger on you.” Loki circled you like a shark, dangerous and you knew he could attack at any time. He was just waiting for the smell of blood in the water. “And I, unlike your former angel Gabriel, am a god of honor. I can respect a request like that.” He came to a stop at your back, leaning in close but not touching. “Do not fear me, lamb. I said I would not have to touch you,” Gabriel took a step closer, the black in his eyes glinting with evil, “and I will not.”

Loki raised a hand at your side, not touching you, and you gasped in fear as Gabriel mimicked the action. 

“You see,” Loki said as Gabriel’s hand slid gently up your arm, goosebumps forming in its wake, “you're going to be my revenge. I’m so glad you decided to drop in on our little tussle.” Gabriel’s hand made its way around your throat, tightening around it and cutting off your air. “Just killing Gabriel would have been too easy. There’s no flair in it.”

“G-Gabriel…” You managed the one choked off word before Loki flicked his fingers in the air, and Gabriel turned his whole body and heaved you down the hall. You landed with a groan, and you could feel blood starting to run down your face. 

“I won't let the deaths of my children go unchecked!” 

Loki’s voice boomed, anger and fury pouring out of him. He must have been channeling it into Gabriel, because the look on Gabriel’s face was nothing but heavenly wrath. 

As Loki raised his hand again, Gabriel advanced on you. Every step brought him closer, and you scrambled to your feet. You threw a punch, drawing on every bit of hunter training you had, but Gabriel caught it in his hand easily and snapped your arm back quickly, breaking the bone in one movement. 

You screamed, the noise cut off when Gabriel threw his own punch, landing it square on your jaw. The force sent you back to the ground, groggy and moaning in pain. Hands were at your neck again, dragging you back up to your feet.

Tears were mixed with your blood now, rolling down your cheek as Gabriel cut off your air again.

“Pl-please…”

“Don't worry. He won't kill you right away. Where's the game in that?”

Gabriel’s grip loosened a little, and you gulped down as much air as you could. You could feel those black eyes boring into you, but as you looked up into them, you could see the little swirls of gold at the edges. They would cut through the black a little, only to recede in waves of darkness once again. 

He was fighting. 

“An eye for an eye,” Loki spat as he walked closer. “Gabriel thought he could come for me and my family without consequences.” 

There was a snap, and a blade appeared in Gabriel's hand. He raised it, and made a long slow cut on your cheek as you whimpered and tried to pull away. 

“But there always are.”

A slice down your arm.

“They can come in the most delicious forms.”

A cut on your stomach.

But now, you could feel Gabriel’s whole body shaking. His grip never faltered, but the tiny tremors you felt were something like hope. 

“And speaking of delicious,” Loki smiled as he placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, “Gabriel, be a dear and cut out the heart. We can share it over the hearth.”

The bloody knife settled over your chest, the tip pushed past your clothes and dipping into your skin. You whined at the pain, wide eyes looking into Gabriel’s as the tears still fell. 

Tears of his own were falling. His face still set in an evil scowl, tears were marking a trail through the blood spatter on his skin. He was vibrating, shaking so hard that it made the knife in your chest dig a little deeper. 

“Fight him, Gabriel,” you whispered. His chest heaved, harsh breaths warm over your clammy skin. “Please. You have...to fight him.”

Gabriel blinked, and suddenly the black eyes were gone. The familiar amber had returned, glowing even brighter than before. They swirled with power, his angelic side coming through in full force.

With one quick motion, Gabriel pulled the knife from your skin, and plunged it to the hilt right into Loki’s heart. 

“Just following orders, Lo.” There was pure rage in Loki’s eyes as Gabriel sliced up, tearing through the god’s heart, blood pouring onto his crisp pinstriped suit. “You want a heart, take this one.”

Gabriel kept slicing, the sounds of squelching flesh and blood filling the air. Slowly, the fury in Loki’s eyes faded, taking all the life out of the god with it. He fell to the floor with the blade still in his chest, and if Gabriel wanted to, he could have reached into the cavernous hole he created and plucked out the Tricksters heart. 

“Y/N!” Gabriel shouted as he turned back to you, just in time to see you start to slump over, and he caught you before you hit the floor. 

“Hey, stay with me.”

You could feel yourself fading. There was too much blood loss and you had the vague thought that you were going into shock. This time, Gabriel’s hands were soft, cradling your face as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“Just hang on.”

There was a feeling. Small at first, like a tingling just under your skin. It was warm, and oh so safe. Where it fell the pain was fading.  

You opened your eyes, amazed to find the air around you filled with the blue gold of Gabriel’s grace. 

“Gab…” you gasped.

“Hush, I've got you.”

The tendrils of grace danced around you, encircling you both and knitting together as much of you as it could. 

The light faded out of existence quickly.

“Gabriel!” you laughed excitedly. “Your grace! It’s back!” 

“Not enough of it,” he winced. “Your arm is still broken and I feel like I could sleep for a month.”

“Is it gone again?” you asked as your face fell.

Gabriel looked anguished as he cast his eyes to the floor. “I don't deserve for it to ever come back.”

“Oh, don't say that, Gabriel.”

“No. After what I just did to you, I don't deserve my grace or your forgiveness.”

With your good arm, you pulled Gabriel closer to you in as tight a hug as you could give him. “That is so far from the truth it isn't even funny. Loki did that.  _ He  _ is the one who doesn't deserve forgiveness.” 

When Gabriel pulled away, you were happy to see a small smile on his face. 

“Speaking of that dick bag,” he said, “we need to leave. Right now.”

“What? Why? Is he not dead?”

You looked back to Loki’s still body crumpled on the ground, and a spike of dread ran through you when you saw the knife was gone.

“You can't kill a trickster with his own knife, cupcake. But he’ll be down for a while.”

“Well, we can't just leave him. He’ll come after you again.” You walked away from the bloody scene, arms wrapped around each other, both of you eager to get out into the daylight. “What do we do?”

Gabriel thought for a moment.

“Do you have Holy Oil in your car?”

“Of course I do,” you said through a mischievous smile. “You think it’ll kill him?”

“Oh, yeah. Let’s light this sucker.”


End file.
